A Stolen Life
by Hanae Hana
Summary: Set a year after DoC. Tifa thinks if they have everything they want, Cloud would stay. But she's wrong. Because Aerith would always be in the picture. Cloti, a little bit of Clerith and Yuffentine. Angst/ Romance/ Drama. Rated for languange and adult scene in later chapter. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**A STOLEN LIFE**

**By: N. Hana**

**Disclaimer: I own no Final Fantasy. I own nothing in this world except my body, my laptop, my stethoscope, my phone and my ramen.**

**Author's Note: This fic is the edited version or revised version. Please read first and I hope you will like it. In case anyone is wondering, this fic is originally known as End of Crisis, but I changed the title because I thought that A Stolen Life suits better.**

**This fic was also originally all in Tifa's point of view, but I find that it is hard to switch from Tifa's view to Cloud, so I changed it to the third person point of view. It is so much easier to write now!**

_Side notes: Beta read by THE GENIUS M.L. Ayala_

_Been revised yet again on June 14, 2013_

Theme song: Arashi – Love so Sweet

**CHAPTER 1**

2:14 AM, Wednesday, April 19

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been a year since Omega was defeated. People are moving on in their lives. ShinRa Company is no longer an authority in governing the world. As for WRO - the World Regenesis Organization - they are in charge of helping to restore the world to its previous condition. AVALANCHE is still active, helping Reeve and the WRO in rebuilding the world. Seventh Heaven was packed tonight as usual. Shelke was helping me run the bar, although it took her some time to get the hang of it._

_I am teaching her how to mix basic drinks, cook simple meals and other such things. She had been kept by Deepground SOLDIER so long that her body has remained looking like a 9-year-old girl. The patrons are always asking me who is she and I merely say that she's my little sister. Well, she is living with us now. Shalua is gone forever._

_And as for Shelke, she has no one else to count on, no place to stay and no other family members to rely on. Cloud and I agreed to let her live with us. Marlene and Denzel are happy to have a big sister to play with them even though at first they didn't really believe that Shelke is 19 years old. And as for me, I am happy to have a little sister._

_I think my family is now complete._

The sound of heavy footsteps climbing upstairs made Tifa stop writing for a moment, she guessed that Cloud was finally home. He's quite late today, she thought. As Tifa heard the sound of the door being opened and closed, she closed the diary and placed it back in the drawer of the desk. The brunette beauty then went to Cloud's room to greet him, but he was already fast asleep on his bed.

She watched him peacefully asleep with his boots still on his feet and his First Tsurugi still hanging onto its harness. Tifa carefully removed his boots and socks from his feet and took his sword from his back, though it was really heavy, and placed it behind the chair.

The wine-eyed martial artist then pulled the blanket over his body. She stroked Cloud's hair and kissed him goodnight on his jaw before heading back to her room.

"Aerith…"

Halfway through the door, she was stunned when she heard him calling that name. The barmaid wondered if he had not gotten over his guilt for what had happened to their lost friends. Tifa walked to her room. The tears that had earlier been pricking at the edges of her eyes were now blurring her vision. Why did she suddenly feel a pain in her heart, like someone had just stabbed her in her chest? Why did it shock her to hear that flower maiden's name being called in his dreams? Was she jealous? She didn't know. The tears were flowing freely as Tifa tucked herself into her bed and forced herself to sleep.

_I hope tomorrow will be better._

6 AM, Wednesday, April 19

The brunette barmaid woke up and took a shower. It's really freezing at this time of day. But she doesn't really bother to switch on the water heater, as she loves to take a cold shower early in the morning. At least it helped her to clear her mind and let herself relax more.

Upon remembering the incident the night before, when Cloud spoke their dead friend's name in his sleep, Tifa felt her chest tighten but she quickly dismissed the thoughts, she didn't want to ruin their unstable relationship more.

After she put on her regular clothes, which were a white tank top, black leather zip up vest, black leather knee length pants and ankle length duster, Tifa went to the kitchen bar. The kids would be up for school soon and she had to make breakfast quickly.

She looked into the fridge and pulled out the salmon, miso paste, some seaweed, tofu, eggs and some other ingredients. Tifa then sliced the onion to make miso soup; fried the salmon and made egg rolls for a side dish. Marlene and Cloud really loved her egg rolls, so she decided to make extra for them.

"Morning, sis," greeted Shelke as she walked behind the bar counter, "Smells good,"

Tifa smiled in return. Shelke had just woken up and came to help her in the kitchen.

"Please help me set the table first, Shelke. I need to wake them up," Tifa said as she went upstairs to wake the kids. Shelke just nodded in response. Marlene was already awake, and Tifa just had to wake up Denzel. The little knight is quite a heavy sleeper. Tifa then went to Cloud's room to wake him up, too.

Stopping in front of Cloud's room, she slowly pushed the door open, but Cloud was still in his towel wrapped at his waist. He had just stepped out of the shower, and she could see water dripping off his shoulder.

"You're already awake, I thought you'd still be sleeping," Tifa said to Cloud while leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey, morning Tifa," said the blond haired man as he moved to stand in front of Tifa. He let his hands moved to Tifa's waist and he hugged her closed before kissing her. The kiss was gentle but demanding at the same time.

When was the last time they had their time together? Tifa could not remember. All she knew was that they both had been busy with the bar and the deliveries and with Shelke sleeping in her room, Cloud could not sneak up at night to sleep with her.

And also, Cloud's bed was far too small for two persons to occupy.

After a while, with all the teeth nibbling and lips suckling, they both parted. Tifa smiled lovingly at Cloud, her hands cradling his face, "Morning,"

Cloud only replied with a hum before kissing her neck. Tifa let out a satisfied sigh.

"Cloud, let's go downstairs. Breakfast is ready," Cloud just ignored her and started to pull aside the collar of her vest before nibbling her flesh. It left tiny red marks on her shoulder.

Tifa's eyes automatically closed when she felt Cloud's bare hands trace down her chest. "Cloud, the kids are waiting downstairs,"

Tifa swallowed hard when Cloud gave a light squeeze, "Let them wait," Cloud murmured before pulling off her vest.

Just then there were a series of impatient voices and a loud pounding at the door.

"Cloud, we're hungry! Hurry up or we will be late for school!"

Cloud let out a dissatisfied groan, but smiled softly after that. He watched Tifa straighten her vest before pulling the door open while ushered the kids to get ready to the school.

Tifa went downstairs and let Cloud handle the kids alone. She smiled thinking about their time just now.

"Serve the breakfast now, Sis?" Shelke's sudden interference pulled Tifa out of her reverie, "Sis?"

"What?" Tifa had to ask again because she barely heard anything Shelke had said just now "What is it?"

"Are we going to serve breakfast now?" asked Shelke, confused, "Sis, what's wrong?"

"No, nothing, nothing" Tifa smiled, "Yes, I think we should serve breakfast now. Cloud and the kids will be downstairs soon."

Her heart was still pounding fast whenever she thought of the blond warrior.

The kids came downstairs with Cloud. He was fully dressed now and greeted Tifa and Shelke with a small smile of his. After breakfast Tifa helped the kids get ready to go to their school. ShinRa, with the help of WRO, had just established a small school near Loveless Street. Tifa hoped that ShinRa would build a much bigger building next year.

After Cloud finished his breakfast, he washed the remaining dishes in the sink before took his sword and hung it in its harness. "I'm going to be late tonight so don't wait up,"

_Yeah I know what that means. That means that he is going to be real late, later than last night._

"Oh, be careful," Tifa said trying to sounded more cheerful but ended more disappointed than she intended.

After she walked Cloud out to his deliveries, Tifa then walked the kids to school and they walked hand-in-hand. Marlene held her left hand while Denzel held the other, and they sang some children's songs. Shelke said she was going to take a nap, so Tifa left her alone at the bar.

After walking the kids to the school, Tifa walked to Midgar, instead of going back to the bar. Her destination was Aerith's church in the Sector 5 Slums. The church was still like before, with the Lifestream healing water filling up the pool. Midgar had been in ruins since the battle with Deepground. Tifa doubted that anyone would ever live here again. It would probably be inhabited by whatever ghosts or monsters remained. But the church remained the same as before.

_Thank you Aerith for everything, I hope you will still be his guardian angel._

Tifa walked inside and started cleaning the church. The flowers are blooming in full. It's 9.30 in the morning, after Tifa has finished cleaning, she leaves again. She then walked to the east of Midgar, because before going back to the bar, she remembered somewhere else that she wanted to go. Her next destination was somewhere near Midgar-Kalm. She called and informed Shelke that she would be quite late and asked her to open the bar first.

**Author's note: I know I'm screwing Shelke up. As well as Tifa and other characters too. It is so hard to put them into their characters! Some of them would be totally out of character but I try to get as close to their character as much as I can. But as for Shelke, I think I might have just stuck her to that personality. She would play a bigger role in later chapters! *hint hint***

**Some of you might be wondering, I told you in previous edition of A Stolen Life that this story contains some explicit lemony goodness but the reason why I cut the part out is because I think it is too early to put that scene anyway. This story is rated T for strong language and mild adult scenes but I might be changed it to M in later chapters, who knows? But as for now, let just stick to T rated fiction, okay?**

**The reasons why I have rewritten the entire story is because this is the original version of A Stolen Life I had in mind. The previous version was an edited because well for one reason I love to see angst-y Tifa and I just love to torture Cloud. But I think I want to stick to the original story. For those who liked previous version, don't be scared, this new version is not so different from the previous one. So I hope the readers who had liked the previous version would like this story too.**

**Please read and review. I would love to hear your thoughts of this story.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Cloti is forever.**

**Hana**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applied.**

**Author's note: I have revised it again. Why you asked? Well first, because I felt like it. Second, the old story is far from original plot that I had in mind. Third, I just felt like it? Didn't I tell you that before? Well it is because I felt like it. So no question asked. *smile***

_Side notes: Beta read by THE GENIUS M. L. Ayala_

_Been revised yet again on June 14, 2013_

Theme song: Big Bang – Tell Me Goodbye

**CHAPTER 2**

3:08 AM, Sunday, April 30

_Dear Diary,_

_It's really late at night and I don't know why my eyes won't close. I can't sleep._

_Cloud has not come home yet. He is coming home late at night and leaving early in the morning almost every day now. I am scared that he is going to leave us like he did years ago. Even though he is picking up his phone every time the kids and I call, I know him well enough._

_He is starting to distance himself again. I hate this feeling. I hate to feel this sense of déjà vu running through my mind. I hope everything is going to be all right between us. I hear him calling Aerith's name in his sleep again night after night. I thought I asked him to forgive himself, but I guess he still feels guilty over what happened._

_It leaves pain in my heart. I don't know what to do. I asked him before but he said nothing is wrong and he keeps avoiding the topic. I know he was lying. I wonder if he misses her or if he longs for her. I wish I could be jealous of Aerith. But I can't. She was so lovable, flirtatious and innocent, and she was my best friend. She is dead but Cloud is still missing her and I am alive but Cloud is making me feel like I am not. If only Aerith was not dead._

_If only I could switch places with her. If only I had a time machine, I would change her place with me and let Sephiroth kill me instead of her. If only._

_Sometimes I wonder when I ever did something wrong. We have everything we wanted before. But is this family not enough for him, or am I not good enough?_

Tifa put the diary back where it belonged and tucked herself up in her queen sized bed that she shared with Shelke.

She was trying to close her eyes, but failed to do so. Tifa rolled on her stomach and threw a pillow over her head. She had not been able to sleep properly for several days. She was tired and she desperately needed sleep.

She groaned in frustration and sat up in her bed, careful not to disturb sleeping form beside her. She moved to the window sill and looked out; no stars were visible above in the sky. It will rain soon, she thought. Then she heard a faint of sound of a motorcycle's engine, growing louder by the second.

She saw him as Cloud stopped his huge motorcycle in front of the garage that connected to the back room. He was completely covered in mud. She took the alarm clock that was near the bed and saw that it was 3:34 in the morning. Tifa fought with her conscience on whether she should greet him or not. She was about to go to his room when she heard him slamming his bedroom door. What happened? Why did he slam the door as if he was angry? The barmaid beauty guessed that he was too tired, so Tifa went back to her bed.

"Tifa?" said Denzel, "Tifa! Wake up!"

Tifa woke up as she heard Denzel calling her name. It was already morning, and the sun was shining bright. She saw that it was 8:49 in the morning already, and realized that she had overslept. Tifa saw that Denzel was standing near her bed, but Shelke was not around. Tifa guessed that she was downstairs preparing breakfast.

"Yes, Denzel. What's wrong?" asked Tifa, concerned.

"Cloud is not in his bed," replied Denzel.

"What?" she questioned him again.

"Cloud is not in his bed!" repeated Denzel, a bit irritated.

"He probably left to do his delivery, dear." Tifa replied while yawning.

"But today is Sunday! He never delivers on Sunday!" said Denzel, concerned for his father figure.

"Is he not going to watch the movie with us?"

"He probably has something urgent that he needs to deliver right away." Tifa replied. "What time did he leave?"

Denzel shook his head "I don't know. I just woke up"

"Are you done making your bed? Is Marlene up yet? Did you already brush your teeth?" Tifa asked.

"Yes and Marlene is with Shelke downstairs"

"Okay. Come on, let's have our breakfast" The brunette barmaid replied while stretching and went down with Denzel after she finished with her morning routine.

What Denzel said was true. Cloud never did his deliveries on Sunday, because Tifa told him that he needed to have a day off so that he was not overworked.

_I wonder what is wrong._

Tifa had closed her bar today because she has promised the kids to take them to watch a movie in Loveless Street. Tifa picked up her phone and dialed his PHS. It rang a few times before his answering machine took over. She left a message in the voicemail box and went to the kitchen.

Later that evening, after Tifa went to the movie theatre with the kids and Shelke, they walked back home. The kids were talking about the movie they had watched. Tifa was silent as she thought about Cloud. She knew that she shouldn't keep worrying about Cloud's strange behavior, but she couldn't help it.

Tifa had asked Cloud to show up at the theatre because the kids wanted to have some time with him, but after waiting almost an hour, they had decided to just enter the theatre without him. Tifa knew that the kids were worried, but she told them there was nothing wrong and he probably had something urgent to do.

Halfway to the Seventh Heaven, Tifa saw Fenrir parked in front of the bar and the kids ran towards it. He's home, but why didn't he park his bike in the garage? Is he planning to leave again afterwards, she wondered. Tifa was in the doorway to the bar when she saw him with his duffle bag hanging on his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" Tifa asked.

"Some place. I've got deliveries to do," replied Cloud without even looking at her face.

Tifa stopped him from walking past her but he winced. She could feel a lump form in her throat as the familiar choking feeling swarmed above her voice box. She could feel sadness slowing eating her heart as she saw Cloud stand by Fenrir. "How many days are you going to be away, Cloud? Two weeks?"

She saw Cloud stiffen as he took a breath of air. "I'm not sure. I'll be back before you know it."

"And where is this place you're planning to go?" She took a few steps toward him and placed a cold hand on his shoulder while looking straight into his blue orbs, but Cloud avoided her gaze.

Cloud shifted his feet, "I don't know yet,"

Tifa didn't know why she felt so angry, "Don't lie to me Cloud!"

"Damn it, Tifa! I have a job to do! And why are you trying to keep me here? You're not my frigging wife!" hollered Cloud angrily.

"Am I not your girlfriend, Cloud?" Tifa whispered softly, but loud enough for Cloud to hear.

"Let's just end this, Tifa. You deserve much better," said Cloud before he hopped onto Fenrir and started the engine. The engine revved up and before Tifa knew it, Cloud was already gone.

Shelke had taken the kids upstairs while they talked, and was now standing behind Tifa. Tifa was speechless. She realized that he was leaving. Cloud was finally leaving them; no Cloud was leaving her. She watched until Fenrir was gone.

_No, I can't let Cloud leave me. Cloud, please._

Her tears were dripping down her cheeks. She couldn't take it anymore. Shelke watched her run after Cloud. She was running to stop Cloud from leaving her, but he was already gone. He was finally gone. Tifa couldn't stop crying. Her knees gave out, and she fell to the ground, crying hysterically. Shelke hugged her as she screamed.

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: ****Why do we need this thing anyway? These gorgeous characters are property of Square Enix. Do I need to say more?**

**Author's Note****: ****I am bored. When does Final Fantasy versus XIII come out?**

_Side notes: Beta read by THE GENIUS M. L. Ayala_

_Been revised yet again on June 14, 2013_

Theme song: Kuraki Mai – Issen Mankai no Kiss

**CHAPTER 3**

2:09 PM, Friday, 15 July

_Dear Diary,_

_It has been almost 2 months since Cloud left and he is not yet returned. All of our friends that came to my birthday party last month were asking me where he is. I don't know. I really don't. I thought he was going to show up on that day._

_I kept waiting but he never came. His PHS is barely reachable now. Barret and Cid were continuously cursing him for not coming home. But I said he has probably forgotten, like last year._

_Last week, Marlene had a fever. I know she was missing Cloud. I miss him too. He had promised me he wouldn't leave us again, but he's breaking that promise. I never blamed him. I blamed myself for making him promise something I knew he couldn't keep._

_Marlene and Denzel went to Costa de Sol with Barret yesterday. Shelke and I just want to stay near Midgar Edge in case Cloud comes home._

_This morning I went to Aerith's church to see if he was hiding there, but he's not there, either. Whenever I close my eyes, I see him. I miss him so much. We all do. Marlene, Denzel, Shelke and all of the AVALANCHE gang._

_No one knows where he is now except Reeve; when he called last night, he said he thought he saw Cloud near Junon. But he said he's probably mistaken._

_I wonder if that was really him. I hope it was. Even though he is not coming home, knowing that he is alive somewhere makes me feel relieved and grateful._

_Cloud, why did you end our relationship without an explanation? I don't want anyone else. I only want you. Can't you see that?_

Tifa put down her diary as she saw Reeve entering the bar.

_I hope he's got some news of Cloud's whereabouts._

"Hi Tifa, how are you?" asked Reeve as he hopped onto a bar stool and smiled.

"I'm fine. You want the usual?" Tifa asked while putting her diary at the top of the wine cellar.

"No not today, Tifa. Its quiet here," said Reeve as he fidgeted. "Where are Shelke and Yuffie?"

"They're in the back room. Are you here to see them? I'll go get them." said Tifa while walking to the door connecting to the back room but Reeve extended his arm to stop her.

"No, it's fine Tifa. I came here to talk to you," Reeve said while looking at her.

"What is it? You have news about Cloud?" questioned Tifa, still concerned for the blond swordsmen.

"No, it's not about Cloud. You see I've been thinking, why don't you join us in WRO? At least it keeps you busy," Tifa watched Reeve as he played with his keys.

"You know, Tifa, we have been worried about you," Yuffie said, as she came to sit next to Reeve. Tifa wondered if she had been listening to their conversation from the start. Knowing Yuffie, she probably had been.

"No. I have my bar. It will keep me busy. I'm fine, don't worry about me," Tifa grinned while putting on her best mask.

"Well, if you change your mind, Tifa, just give me a call. I have to go now. See you later," said Reeve as he left. Shelke then sat next to Yuffie, and she looked at Tifa, concerned.

"I'll be fine! Stop worrying about me," Tifa said to them, forcing a wide grin at the ninja girl who looked at her in disbelief.

"Stop worrying about Cloud's whereabouts, Tifa. He's left you twice!" barked Yuffie. "And I don't know why you keep waiting on someone who doesn't even care about you. If he loves you, he won't leave,"

"He's not leaving me, Yuffie. He has something to do. That's all. He'll be back soon. I know,"

"He won't! Shelke say something to her, please!"

"Sister, -"

"I will be fine. Stop worrying about me. It is not like it was the first time he left me so please, just stop!"

Both Yuffie and Shelke were silent. She knew they would stop if she raised her voice. She regretted it, but it was for the best.

"I'm sorry, Yuffie, Shelke." Tifa let an audible sighed. "Please stop worrying about me. I promise that I will be fine,"

"If you say so," Yuffie said tiredly.

The brunette barmaid knew the younger brunette is pissed at her, but she knows she can't blame her. It was her fault after all.

"I need to go for a walk. You both stay here, okay? I will be back in an hour or so."

"I want to go, too. Please, Tifa," said Shelke as she gripped Tifa's hand. Tifa knew Shelke was worried about her.

"No. You will stay here with Yuffie, l will be back soon. I just need to take a walk alone. I need to clear my head. Please Shelke. I hope you understand," Tifa sighed yet again and left Seventh Heaven to go for a walk. She knew where her destination was. She hitched a ride and left Midgar Edge immediately.

Later that evening,

6:45 PM, somewhere between Midgar and Kalm.

Tifa was sitting on top of the hill after watching the sun set. This hill is so precious to her. It held a special memory of her and Cloud.

It was the night that they both connected with one another for the very first time.

_Flashback 4 years ago_

_"What are you going to do, Tifa?" Cloud asked Tifa._

_"Did you forget? I'm … all alone. I don't have anywhere to go," replied Tifa._

_Cloud and Tifa were walking outside the Highwind and Tifa stood near the cliff while Cloud stood behind Tifa._

_"Everyone's gone," Tifa said._

_"Yeah, we don't have anywhere or anyone to go home to," muttered Cloud._

_Tifa nodded. "You're right." Tifa put her hair behind her ears and said, "But I'm sure someday they'll comeback, don't you think?"_

_Cloud crossed his arms and touched his chin with his left hand, "Hmm, I wonder?" He shook his head, "Everyone has an irreplaceable something they're holding on to. But this time, our opponent..."_

_Tifa nodded again. "Hmm, but that's all right, even if no one comes back. As long as I'm with you, as long as you're by my side, I won't give up even if I'm scared."_

_"Tifa…" Cloud murmured while staring at her._

_End of flashback._

She did not remember why she held onto this memory so much. She did not even remember why she became clingy again. Was it because she felt that she might lose him if she stopped needing him so much? She did not know. All she knew now was that she missed him, that she hoped he would be back soon. All that she could do right now was simply pray with her heart and soul that he would come back.

_Cloud, I miss you so much. Please come back soon._

After spending some time star gazing, Tifa started on her way back home. Taxis and Chocobos hardly passed around here, so Tifa decided to walk back to Edge. She felt stupid. Even if she saw a chocobo she couldn't lure them to her, since she did not bring Chocobo Lure Materia with her.

It was 10 PM already, and after fighting several Prowlers and Kalm Fangs on the way to Edge, she arrived at Seventh Heaven. The front door was not locked, and the light was flicked on, but there was no one at the bar. Tifa stepped into the bar.

"Hello, anyone home? Shelke, where are you? Shelke, Yuffie, I'm home."

Tifa heard some noise in the garage. She hurriedly walked to the back store room.

_Is it Cloud?_

She rushed to the garage, without noticing the danger. Something hit her in the head, and Tifa lay unconscious and bleeding

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:****I hate to write a disclaimer, so SE folks if you are going to sue me because I am bashing, hurting or kill your precious characters, please don't. I am just their fans.**

**Author's note:****What is a writer's block? Is it a disease which are commonly killed a writer. The symptoms are lack of ideas, too much pressure and a busy life. If you ever felt these symptoms before, kindly proceed to the nearest hospital for check up. Thank you.**

_Side notes: Beta read by THE GENIUS M. L. Ayala_

_Revised on June 14, 2013_

Theme song: Utada Hikaru – Prisoner of Love.

**CHAPTER 4**

_Flashback_

_11 years ago, at Water Tower, Nibelheim._

"_Sorry I'm late. You said you wanted to talk about something?" said Tifa while sitting near Cloud._

"_Come this spring. I'm leaving this town for Midgar" Cloud replied._

"_All the boys are leaving our town"_

"_But I'm different from all of them. I'm not just going to find a job," said Cloud, "I want to join SOLDIER. I'm going to be the best there is, just like Sephiroth!"_

"_Sephiroth, the great Sephiroth."_

_Cloud goes around and climbs up to the top of the well. He nods._

"_Isn't it hard to join SOLDIER?" Tifa asked Cloud._

"_I probably won't be able to come back to this town for a while"_

_Tifa was sad when she heard this._

"_Huh?" Cloud was confused with sudden change in Tifa._

"_Will you be in the newspapers if you do well?" asked Tifa._

"_I'll try" Cloud replied._

"_Hey, why don't we make a promise? Umm, if you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind… You'll come to save me, all right?"_

"_What?"_

"_Whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me. I want to at least experience that once."_

"_What?"_

"_Come on… Promise me…!"_

"_All right… I promise."_

_A shooting stars flashes across the sky_

_Flashback ended._

8:09 AM, Thursday, 15 July

Morning haze blinded Cloud's view as he stood near the window, looking out at Nibel Mountain. Outside, the sun had long since set. A grayish sheen of fog was visible through the window, and aside from the gentle tap of branch against the glass, all was quiet. He had been here since he left his family nearly two months ago. He really missed them, but his work had been preventing him from returning. No, it was not his work that prevented him from coming home, it was himself.

Tifa… He wondered if Tifa was alright. Has she been eating properly? He missed her the most. All of her, her tender touch, her loving eyes, her silky hair, her smooth skin and her soft lips.

He knew she would probably be skipping meals or sleeping irregularly. He wanted to ease her burden. He wanted to live happily ever after, if he could, forever with her. He wanted that, but he knew he couldn't have it.

_Tifa will have her happily ever after, but not with me._

He felt guilty that he had blown his top at her months ago. He knew he had broken her heart. He just wanted her to stay out of his life. He wanted her to hate him if that was what it took to lessen the pain inside her heart. He knew he was being selfish and cold hearted, but he had no choice. He had to.

_Someday you will understand, Tifa. I'm doing what is best for you._

His phone rang, pulling him out of his reverie. He picked up his phone and watched unidentified caller ID flash across the screen. He pressed the green button.

"Mr. Strife" the person on the other side of phone spoke. It was his client. "Did you get the job done?"

"Yes" replied Cloud.

"Good. I have no other job for you for now so I guess you can pick up your money and delivery slips this afternoon" said the client. "Thank you, Mr. Strife, for your hard work"

"I'm just doing my job" replied Cloud, before he ended the call.

He put his PHS near the table lamp and sat on the bed with a sigh. Heavy footsteps echoed in the room as another person approached him and stood near the window. Cloud turned to look at his companion, Vincent Valentine, and sighed again. Vincent didn't utter a word, which didn't surprised Cloud because Vincent was known to be dark and brooding, and he talked less than Cloud did.

"Cloud," uttered Vincent for the first time that day, "how long are you planning on staying here?"

He didn't bother to ask Cloud if he'd had his breakfast or not. Damn it.

"How long?" asked Vincent. His back was still facing Cloud.

"I don't know," replied Cloud, shortly.

"I know I should not interfere with your life Cloud, but you shouldn't have come here in the first place" Vincent said slowly, "Yuffie has been telling me that Tifa has been pensive, and sometimes she cries herself to sleep."

"Why are you here, Cloud?" asked Vincent again, but Cloud's eyes drifted to the floor, his mouth unable to speak, as if his vocal cords had been ripped out by a Bandersnatch. He knew why he was there, but he didn't know why he didn't have the courage to talk about that to Vincent.

"Are your sins already forgiven?" asked Vincent, but Cloud was still at a loss for words. He finally nodded, answering Vincent's question, but Vincent was not finish with him yet.

"Then, why are you here, Cloud? Here in Shin-Ra Mansion with me, not at Edge with your family, despite your own painful memory here. Why do you keep dwelling on the past? If I can move on with my life, why not you too? Do you wish to lose someone dear to you again before you can make up your mind?" Vincent's questions bombarded Cloud, but Cloud knew he couldn't answer Vincent now. He needed to think. He needs to breathe, because Vincent's questions were nearly choking him to death.

11:35 PM, Thursday, 15 July

"Tifa?" called Yuffie quietly as she slowly opened the Seventh Heaven's front door. The galley was pitch black, but the ninja remembered that she had left the light on before she went out to her apartment with Shelke. The Wutaian Ninja girl slipped into the Seventh Heaven and flicked on the light. Light footsteps soon followed her to the room, approaching her. Shelke stood in the middle of the galley inspecting the bar. It was eerily quiet and you could almost hear the wind whispering your name. The bar was the same as it was when they left, except for the door connecting to the back room and garage, which was now slightly open. Shelke readied her sabers while Yuffie got her Conformer.

As Yuffie pushed the back room door, Shelke slowly moved in sync with her, following closely behind. Nothing unusual, everything in place, except for some black sticky liquid on the floor. Shelke knelt down inspecting the liquid while Yuffie flicked the light on. The sight of the back room was awful. Blood was everywhere. Yuffie screamed upon seeing the crimson blood smearing the white tiles. But the owner of the blood was nowhere near the pool.

"Silence ladies, we don't want to wake Tifa," said unknown voice behind Yuffie. Yuffie threw her shuriken at the man, but he easily caught it and dodged Shelke's attack before taking her sabers. Yuffie and Shelke jumped at the man but he easily grabbed both of the girl's hands and placed them behind their backs.

"Easy, I mean no harm," he said. He had gray hair and a gray beard and wore a red cape.

"Who the hell are you old man?" growled Yuffie, "let me go, you asshole!"

"Watch your manners, young lady. That is not the way to talk to an old man like me," he replied casually.

"Who are you? And where is Tifa Lockhart?" questioned Shelke.

"She is upstairs asleep. I am Zangan, Tifa's Master"

**Sorry to end this chapter cliffy. This chapter is merely filler to a plot. Sorry for the late update. Don't worry I am not going to stop writing this fic. It is just that my life had been hectic these days and hospital life is tiring. You know, check the patients, give prescription, on call, nagging supervisor and ER! I am tired so spare me a little, will you?**

**Okay so what happened to Tifa? Who knocked Tifa until bleeding? Is Zangan related to all this? Alright folks, until next time!**

**Things to look forward in chapter 5 – Cloud returns to Edge, New Evil rising and some Yuffentine moments**

**Lots of Love,**

**Hana**

**Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Revised by THE GORGEOUS M. L. Ayala_

**Theme song: Garnet Crow – Yume mita ato de (After I have been dreaming)**

**CHAPTER 5**

6:10 AM, Tuesday, 29 July

Tifa opened her eyes only to close them immediately. She felt awful. She tried to open her eyes slowly this time, and tried to readjust her eyes to the light. She felt severe pain throbbing in her head. Where was she? she wondered. The brunette barmaid gazed around and saw that she was in her bed room. There was no one nearby. Tifa touched her head and found that there was a bandage covering it, and it took a moment to register what happened. She came home last night, but she did not remember anything after that. She thought someone must have knocked her out. There! That must be! The wine-eyed warrior sat up quickly, but her head was pounding hard and she fell back on the bed. Her head felt like there were a thousand needles piercing it. Tifa groaned and tried to massage her temple to see if it helped to lessen the pain.

Tifa did not know why, but even though her head was pounding with a massive headache, she felt adrenaline coursing through her veins. And she felt like she was able to run a thousand mile without stopping. Tifa felt the energy bursting in her muscles. She felt powerful and recharged, like someone had been injecting her with an Elixir or something. No it was far more powerful than just an Elixir, she thought. She slowly sat up. Now her head did not feel like before.

Suddenly someone opened the door.

"O My Gawd, we thought we'd lost you!" said Yuffie as she ran to where Tifa was and hugged her tightly while jumping on the bed.

Tifa groaned in pain.

"Yuffie."

Standing by the doorframe is Vincent Valentine, looking different without his red cloak and gauntlet.

"How are you Tifa?" asked the brooding gunslinger,

"I'm alright, I guess," Tifa replied.

"I was so scared, Tifa. I thought you were already dead," said the Wutaian Ninja.

"What happened?" Tifa asked Yuffie.

"You don't remember? I came home that night and me and Shelke found the blood on the floor in the back room, but you were nowhere to be found, and then suddenly there was an old man who called himself Zangan and he said you were sleeping upstairs and-"

"Zangan?" Tifa interrupted her.

"Yeah, he said his name was Zangan and you were his student," said Yuffie. "Anyway, after he said you were sleeping upstairs, I ran to your bedroom and found you were indeed sleeping. I tried to wake you up but you've been unconscious for two weeks straight."

"I have been unconscious for two weeks?" asked the barmaid. "And where is Master now? Is he downstairs?"

"Yeah you were out for two weeks. After me and Shelke found you on your bed, we went downstairs but he was already gone," explained Yuffie. "Shelke tried to find him, but he was nowhere to be found. I think he must be scared off his ass of me. Yeah I bested him!"

"Yuffie, you are exaggerating" Vincent said after a while.

"Anyway, Tifa, is he really your Master? Because he is not that good at fighting. He is nothing compared to the single white rose of Wutai! He couldn't even manage to dodge my attack. What a loser he is."

Tifa shook her head. "I don't know, Yuffie. He might be an impostor or he might be the one who hurt me."

"If you ask me, I would say he was an impostor," Yuffie stated with a shrug.

After a while, Vincent and Yuffie (practically being dragged out by Vincent, after she wouldn't leave Tifa alone) left her room and let Tifa have some rest. But Tifa didn't feel like sleeping, since her body felt so energized. Furthermore, she couldn't keep herself from thinking about who the man was who claimed to be Zangan. Or was he really Master? Tifa thought. But why was he here after all this time? She didn't have an answer. The time Tifa thought she last heard of him was four years ago, when he left his letter at her old house in Nibelheim. The beauty brunette prayed that she would meet him again in the future.

X x x

Cloud's fingers tapped frantically along the glowing buttons on his cell phone to find any new messages or new voicemails from Tifa or his friends. Before this, there were a lot of frantic pleas and insults from the so called friends, asking where the hell he was. It had been two weeks since he got a text message from Yuffie asking if he was still alive or not. It was amazing to him when he realized that Vincent had not told Yuffie that he had been staying with Vincent for the past few months.

Cloud caught himself checking his phone again for any message or voicemails, however none had come.

Why did they all stop trying to contact him? Had they all tired of waiting for him? Maybe he had been gone for too long. Maybe it was time to head back home, he thought.

With a frustrated sigh, he snapped shut his phone and shoved it into his pocket, starting to pack up his camp. The morning breeze near the Junon coast was so chilly, the mako in him was unable to keep him from shivering.

Suddenly, his phone rang. Without letting it ring a second time, he quickly answered it.

"Hello Cloud? Oh Cloud, I didn't think you would actually pick up your phone," it was Reeve Tuesti.

"What is it?" asked Cloud nonchalantly.

"Cool as usual, aren't you? Well, the thing is, I need your help."

"Spit it out."

"I can't. Not on the phone at least. It is confidential. I can't let anyone hear this. Can I meet you somewhere private?" asked the WRO Commissioner.

"Meet me at the beach at north Kalm this afternoon," Cloud stated.

Reeve replied "Alright. See you there."

With the hummed response, he started Fenrir and sped off.

X x x

"Say, Vinnie. Why wouldn't you let me call Cloud?" Yuffie pouted as she sipped a beer. She felt Vincent pass behind her. They were still in Seventh Heaven waiting for Barret to send the kids back from their holiday. "He needs to know what happen to Tifa. Right? I mean, he has the right to know. Tifa is, after all, his girlfriend, right Vinnie?"

"Yuffie," said Vincent as he stood behind Yuffie and he put his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes, Vinnie," she turned around to face him. One could tell that her face was already shades darker, not because of the beer she drank, but because she was blushing.

Vincent moved closer to her face, he could feel her ragged breathing linger around his lips, "You are too young to drink, Yuffie."

He emphasized every word as he took the can of beer out of her hand and drank the rest of it. He chuckled when he saw Yuffie was still confused about what had happened.

X x x

"What do ya mean by ya need our help again?" barked Barret as he sat in the booth in Seventh Heaven.

"I need all of your help. That is all I can say now. Meet me at the outskirts of the old ruins of Midgar at sundown. It is really important. I will tell you the details this evening. Make sure to bring along your weapons too. I have contacted Cid and he will bring Red with him. See you later," and with that, Reeve left the bar.

Barret crossed his arms, "What the hell does that Shinra spy think of himself?"

"Think we should go?" asked Tifa as she stood in the galley.

"We should but that's excluding you, Tifa. You just woke up today, and you need the rest. Why the hell did you just call me today, you stupid Ninja! You should've told me earlier 'bout Tifa."

Yuffie pointed a finger at Barret's face and yelled, "It is not my fault that you turned off your phone, you stupid jerk!"

"Please, guys. Just stop it. It's not like it was the first time I've been sick," Tifa said, stopping the quarrel. Vincent just sat on a bar stool sipping the red wine quietly, while Shelke stood behind the bar counter.

"I am fine now. See?" exclaimed Tifa as she removed the bandages around her head.

"I will find the bastard that did that to you, Tifa. I will make sure he fucking pays for what he's done!"

"Daddy! Your language," yelled Marlene.

"I'm sorry squirt," Barret apologized.

"Tifa, we missed you!" Marlene told Tifa as she hugged Tifa by the waist.

"Hey, I missed you guys too. Say, did you guys have fun at the carnival?" asked Tifa as she squatted down to eye level with Marlene.

"We sure did!" said Marlene joyfully.

"Denzel?" asked Tifa, eyeing the brown haired boy when she saw that he stayed quiet.

"What happened to you, Tifa?" asked Denzel.

"Nothing, Denzel. I just missed a step when I walked down the stairs," Tifa lied.

"You should be more careful, Tifa."

Tifa gulped as she regretted lying to Denzel.

_I shouldn't have lied, but I can't let the kids worry about me, too. They are too young to understand what an ugly world Gaia is._

"Say, Denzel, Marlene. What do you want for dinner?"

The kids replied in unison "Anything!"

Tifa replied "How does chicken lasagne and macaroni and cheese sound?"

That earned a series of squeals of joy from both the children.

X x x

The sun had just set. Reeve had called all of his friends to be gathered near the outskirts of the old ruins of Midgar. None of them knew anything about why they had been called there. Even Yuffie and Vincent did not know anything about it. When being asked to explain, Reeve said he was waiting for someone. Reeve gazed softly at Tifa, wanting to tell her about him meeting Cloud that afternoon. But he remembered Cloud asking him to keep quiet about it.

Tifa met Reeve's gaze, and she smiled in return. He replied to the smile with a nod of his head.

Barret Wallace was known as the man who could scare any human alive with his hand that had attached to a machine gun. But little did anyone know that he had the heart of teddy bear when it came to Tifa or his adopted daughter, Marlene.

Barret came to stand beside Tifa and he put his other hand that was not attached to a machine gun on Tifa's shoulder. Tifa watched as a concerned look appeared on Barret's face. She then put her hand onto Barret's to let him know that she was fine.

She knew Barret was probably worried about her condition, but she was okay now.

Tifa looked to all her friends. All of them were present. There was a number of WRO Army with them, too. As if they were going to a war. Elmyra was staying with Marlene and Denzel at Seventh Heaven. Someone had to look after the kids. And since she did not trust a babysitter, she couldn't help but ask Elmyra to watch over the kids. Luckily for her, Elmyra seemed to be free this evening. Cid, Barret, Red, Reeve with Cait Sith, Yuffie, and Vincent were there. Only one had not appeared. She could not keep her mind from thinking about him. She missed him, a lot.

_Where are you, Cloud? Today I miss you more than ever._

The sound of an engine roaring filled the air. Everybody turned their head around to see the source of the sound, while some of them got ready their weapons. But soon, Cloud parked his Fenrir near the gathering.

"I'm sorry, I'm a little late," was all he said after a while.

_Cloud, you're back._

Cloud walked to where they were standing. All of his friends were shocked to see him. Tifa was too. Cloud was surprised when Barret attacking him by punching him in the face. He managed to dodge it though and sent Barret onto the ground with a counter attack.

Barret barked "You bastard. Who the hell do you think you are Cloud! Finally showing you pretty face here after so long!"

Cloud was silent. He knew he had done wrong, but this was not what he thought his welcome party would be like.

Cloud gazed around at his friends. Cid didn't seem angry to him, he only continue puffing his cigarettes. He nodded when he saw Cloud was looking at him. He knew Yuffie was mad at him, too, probably because of the same reason as Barret, while Vincent was keeping his silent façade. He gaze stopped at Tifa. She was keeping her head low. He could tell that her body was shaking.

_She looks so pale and thin. Hasn't she eaten?_

The silence filled the air. It was soon broken by Reeve.

"Okay, since everyone is here, I would like to explain why I have called all of you here. Since the event with Deepground, I have always calculated the number of people around the whole world. To tell you the truth, I was scared that there would be a massive disappearance like before."

He continued, "And in the past two months, there have been no disappearances, thank Gaia for that, but I have received several complaints about Midgar. Several people said they have seen a huge bird that look like a human flying around the Midgar area when at night. I have my men investigating the area, but two of them were killed in a battle. What surprised me though, was the cause of death because of a sharp metallic weapon like a sword or huge knife was stabbed into the victim's heart."

"So the reason why I called you this evening is because I would like all of you to separate and investigate all sectors. Find anything that could be a hint to this unknown object. Barret, I hope you could investigate Sector One. Yuffie in Sector Two, Red and Cait Sith are in Sector Three, Shelke in Sector Four, Cid would be in Sector Five, Vincent in Sector Six, Tifa in what is remaining of Sector Seven and Cloud in Sector Eight. You will be accompanied by two of the WRO Army, and I wish you all the best. If anything goes wrong, just use your PHS to contact someone."

Xxx

Tifa moved slowly because of the pebbles. Being here in Sector Seven brought back memories she wanted to forget. Due to a miscalculation with the bomb they made, the area in Sector One that was destroyed was greater than they had originally planned. And because of that, ShinRa Company set out to eliminate the small rebel group Avalanche. The entire Sector Seven was destroyed only because the Avalanche hideout was there.

And her old Seventh Heaven bar was the hideout.

_If only my bar wasn't the hideout, then the innocent people who lived here would still be alive._

Her thoughts were soon disturbed when she heard something moving behind her. She turned around to see the two WRO soldiers that were with her were dead. Positioning herself to be on the defensive, she sent a deadly glare to the unknown man.

"Look who is here."

"Who are you?" asked Tifa.

"I see you have that thing," he said, while pointing to Tifa, "I have been searching for it for quite a while. I guess it is my lucky day, I found you, Tifa."

"Who are you?" Tifa asked yet again, "How do you know my name?"

The man just shrugged and laughed loudly. "I know all of you, Tifa. I'll tell you what, if you give me what I want, then I promise you I won't kill you."

"What the hell do you want from me?"

He smirked evilly, "That thing that has been buried deep inside your heart."

Tifa was silent. She did not know what thing this crazy man wanted. What did it have to do with her heart?

"I see you won't give it to me. So that means I have to kill you," said the man before pointing his rapier at Tifa's throat, "Prepare to die, Tifa Lockhart."

**That is the end of chapter 5. This is the longest chapter I have written! I'm so sorry for not updating this fic for nearly 3 months. I have been busy as hell. I told you before, I have a mad life. But now I am free, I shall give you an update! But not for long though before I have to go back to the living hell or also known as hospital.**

**We have a long way to go. And we are not reaching the climax of the story yet. If you're reading my summary you must think there is a character's death isn't it? Well I tell you what; you have to keep reading if you want to know that.**

**Things to look up in the next chapter, there will be more in Cloud's perspectives. He will explain to Tifa why he had left before. There will be more fighting, more action, and more blood. And who is that unknown man? What he knows about Tifa and what is the things he wants from her? You have to wait for the answer. The answer is in Chapter 6!**

**One question to the readers; which you do prefer longer fic but late update or shorter fic but frequent updates? Tell that in your review! Constructive critics are welcome but no flames please. I know my story has its own flaws but no need to criticise it too much or I will ban you from reading my story.**

**Theme song: Garnet Crow – Yume mita ato de (After I have been dreaming)**

**Cloti is forever.**

**Hana.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Did you know that Final Fantasy versus XIII now known as Final Fantasy XV? I just happen to know when cousin of mine said there will be a new play station going to be out in the market this year. It is called PS4. Square Enix has changed a lot regarding the FF versus because before this FF versus XIII is made for PS3. I can't wait to buy it! I have already asked my cousin to buy FFXV for me when it will be out in Japan market!**

**Sorry for OOCness in this chapter.**

**I think I may put this in every author's note from now on. Sorry lightning613, I borrow your line.**

**Don't like, don't read.**

_**Hugs to lightning613, julieway13, sunflowerspot, the Mattster, Nockiss (she is my cousin!) and K for the awesome reviews. I really appreciated it. To darkcloud7777, I hope you will be okay, may your father rest in peace.**_

_**Million kisses to M. L. Ayala for being THE MOST AWESOME beta reader in the whole world!**_

**Theme song: Breakerz – Miss Mystery**

**Read and Review!**

**Chapter 6**

9:34 PM, Tuesday, 29 July

"Cloud."

Tifa moved to stand near Cloud after Reeve finished briefing them about their mission. Before this, she was still contemplating on whether to ask Cloud about their current problem, but she knew that they needed to talk, so she braced herself to talk to the blond man.

Cloud Strife was still lost in the conversation he had with Red XIII, and did not notice her presence. Red then noticed Tifa, who was standing behind Cloud, and quickly moved away to leave the two alone.

Cloud froze when he felt Tifa's presence behind him. He heard her asking him if they could talk. The First Tsurugi user turned around to stand in front of the martial artist. But when he noticed how close he was to her, he took a step back.

_Tifa_

"What?" Cloud asked coldly, but his heart beat rapidly.

Tifa was shocked to hear the cold voice from him. She was speechless, but she gathered enough strength to let her voice out.

"Can we talk?" whispered Tifa softly.

"Not now," replied Cloud before walked away to Midgar.

X o x

Tifa moved slowly because of the pebbles.

She took one of the stones and threw it into the pebbles, which she knew was once a Johnny's house. The army who were with her watched her, confused with her sudden mood change. She was mad at Reeve because of putting her in Sector Seven.

_Doesn't he know being here only makes it worse?_

And to make it worse, she was mad at Cloud because of his stupid demeanor.

_I wanted to strangle him so badly. Argh! I hate you Cloud!_

She took another stone and threw it to the pebbles again.

Being here in Sector Seven brought back memories she wanted to forget. Due to a miscalculation with bomb they made, the area in Sector One that was destroyed was greater than they had originally planned. And because of that, ShinRa Company set out to eliminate the small rebel group Avalanche. The entire Sector Seven was destroyed only because the Avalanche hideout was there.

And her old Seventh Heaven bar was the hideout.

_If only my bar wasn't the hideout, then the innocent people who live here would still be alive._

She let out an audible sigh.

_How am I supposed to atone for this sin?_

Her thoughts were soon disturbed when she heard something moving behind her. She turned around to see the two WRO soldiers that were with her were unconscious or dead. Positioning herself on the defensive, she sent a deadly glare to the unknown man.

"Look who is here."

"Who are you?" asked Tifa.

"The end of the world is brought by the duel of the beasts. The Goddess shall fall from the darkest sky, spreading her wings of light and darkness. She shall lead us to our paradise along with her gift. Ah, I see you have that thing," said the man while pointing to Tifa, "I have been searching for it for quite awhile. I guess it is my lucky day, I found you, Tifa."

"Who are you?" Tifa asked yet again, "How do you know my name?"

The man just shrugged and laughed loudly. "I know all of you, Tifa. I'll tell you what. If you give me what I want then I promise I won't kill you."

"What the hell do you want from me?"

The man smirked evilly, "That thing that has been buried deep inside your heart, the Gift of Goddess."

Tifa was silent. She did not know what this crazy man wanted. What did it have to do with her heart? What the hell was the gift of goddess?

"I see you won't give it to me. So that means I have to kill you," said the man before pointing his rapier at Tifa's throat, "Prepare to die, Tifa Lockhart,"

Tifa readied her fighting stance. She took a big breath and slowly released it.

_I need to calm down. You can do it, Tifa._

Tifa jumped at the man then used her fist and hit the man across the face, then used her right foot to kick his sword out of his hand. She moved fast, using her speed against his size.

Tifa lunged at the man, forcing him back. Tifa sent her foot in a somersault at his head, but the man crouched and ducked under the flying foot.

He saw his rapier lay on the ground not too far from him.

Tifa saw that the man was trying to get his sword. Tifa readied her fist and gave multiple punches to his stomach, sending him backwards. The man growled in pain and backed a foot behind him.

Tifa lunged at him again but the man saw it coming and immediately picked up his sword and blocked the blows. She used her foot to kick his head and the man grabbed her foot and threw her to the ground.

Tifa's strength seeped away and she struggled to stand. The man's weapon rose as if of its own accord and pierced Tifa's stomach. Blood oozed down the blade and onto his hand.

The man sneered. He pulled away his sword and Tifa tried to stand but the man kicked her head and Tifa's body flew a few feet before him. He held his sword in his hand, waiting for Tifa to stand up before giving the final blow.

X o x

Sector Eight was still the same as Cloud remembered it. Though several houses were completely destroyed, there were still a number of houses which remained standing. Cloud watched as the two WRO soldiers checked several houses for any clues.

He remembered the look on Tifa's face when she came to stand next to him after Reeve finished the briefing, and the look of hers when he sent her off. He didn't want to talk to her. Not now, he thought.

_There are so many things I want to explain to her. But I can't tell her. Saying those things will only make it happen and I won't let it come true._

"Sir come and take a look at this!"

The sound of one of the WRO men pulled him out of his thoughts and he quickly walked to where they were.

"This is… a feather" Cloud whispered.

"It doesn't look like it belongs to any kind of bird, or even a chocobo," said one of the WRO soldier.

"It looks more like human hair to me," replied the other army.

Cloud stayed silent.

_This black feather, where have I seen it before?_

The gun shot was heard. Though it was faint, he heard it loud and clear. He pulled out his sword and quickly walked to the source of the sound. The WRO soldiers saw where he was going and they followed behind him.

X o x

There was no trace of the human-bird creature in Sector Six. Sector Six was completely destroyed. Vincent Valentine slowly walked out of the sector when his PHS started ringing. He saw that his caller was Reeve Tuesti. He pressed the green button before putting the phone to his ear.

"Vincent, rendezvous at the gathering in 15 minutes. It seems Barret and Yuffie have found something."

After a hum in response, Vincent snapped shut his phone and walked to sector Seven.

Just then there was a voice calling his name, "Yo, Vincent! Wait up!" yelled Cid, "Where the hell did you wanna go?"

"Cid," stated Vincent.

"Why the fuck did you walk so fast? Are you being followed or what? And where in hell are your followers?"

Vincent shook his head, "I already told them to go back to Reeve's place and just now Reeve called. He asked us to be gathering at the outskirts in less than 15 minutes."

"Damn it. Why haven't you told me earlier?! Now let's go, I'm getting fucked up in this place," Cid told Vincent while igniting a new cigarette.

Vincent only sighed in defeat.

Halfway through the entrance of Sector Seven, Vincent and Cid were shocked by what they found.

X o x

"Have you given up, Tifa?" mocked the man. "Come on, come and kill me."

Tifa groaned in pain. The blood was still oozing out of her body. She suddenly felt numb, and she was unable to move.

_No, don't ever give up Tifa. Think about how to finish this man._

Tifa pressed her hand to her stomach. She needed to stop this blood from flowing out of her body. She felt tired. She was barely able to move her legs but she tried to stand slowly.

Tifa was shocked when she heard the man laughing.

"Good night, Tifa Lockhart," said the man before he readied his rapier and lunged at her.

In the mean time, Vincent saw the bloodied Tifa and the anonymous man who was trying to kill her. Vincent quickly pulled out his Cerberus and shot the sword so that it won't pierce Tifa. Cid saw what was happening and readied his Venus Gospel and dragon dive to the man. The man somersault and flew a few feet away.

Vincent moved to stand in front of Tifa and pointed Cerberus at the man. Cid was doing the same.

"Who are you?" Vincent said to the man but the latter just smirked. Cid then jumped on to him again but suddenly there was a wing growing from the man's back and pushed Cid out of the way.

"I will see you again, Tifa" said the man before flying away. There were several feathers dancing in the sky.

X o x

The entrance to Sector Seven from Sector Eight was blocked by several boulders. Cloud sighed in defeat.

_I know that gunshot was coming from here but how am I supposed to go there?_

The blond swordsman warrior shook his head. He put his Tsurugi into its harness. The hair on his neck stood on end, and his stomach knotted violently.

_What is this feeling?_

He somehow sensed danger.

"Sir, your phone is ringing," said one of the WRO soldiers whose name Cloud could not remember.

Cloud quickly opened his phone. Reeve Tuesti's name flashed across his screen.

"Yes?"

"Cloud, meet me at WRO head quarters now! Tifa has been beaten badly," said the WRO Commissioner in one breath before he ended the call.

"What?!" shouted Cloud but the call had been ended. He dialed Reeve's number but the phone was busy.

"Damn it! What the hell does he mean by that!" Cloud quickly ran out of Sector Eight. The soldiers who were with him were dumbstruck by his sudden behavior, but without question they follow his path.

X o x

"Tifa!"

Cloud arrived at the WRO Head Quarters, panting heavily. The WRO Head Quarters, which a year ago was heavily damaged because of Deepground attacks, had been reconstructed and renovated.

"Tifa…"

Cloud looked at Tifa's body being kept in a Regenerative tube, bruised and battered.

"What the hell happened?!" shouted Cloud, grabbing Reeve by the collar.

"Calm down, Cloud."

Cloud released him, his body shaking slightly.

Cloud walked to the regenerative tube which contained Tifa, and he put his hand onto it.

_Tifa_

"I don't really know what has happened, Cloud. Vincent and Cid told me that they said they saw a human with a wing trying to kill Tifa," explained Reeve a while later.

"Sephiroth?" whispered Cloud.

"No, it is not him Cloud. Fortunately,"

"Then who the hell is the man who did this, if not that bastard?!" screamed Cloud.

"Cloud, you need to calm down. The rest are gathering at Seventh Heaven. Please go home first. We need to calm down. Our enemy is still anonymous. We cannot do anything, until Tifa is conscious."

"No, I'm staying here."

"As you wish," said Reeve. "I am going to Seventh Heaven."

After an hour of waiting near the tube, suddenly the alarm and lights flashed red to indicate a trespasser.

"Warning! Warning! Trespasser!"

Outside of the head quarters, dozens of soldiers were entering the building.

Cloud was shocked, "Is that…?"

**To be continued**

**It was so hard to write this chapter! I haven't finish playing Dirge of Cerberus, to tell you the truth.**

**So do you know who the mysterious man was? Do you get the picture?**

**Things to look forward in the next chapter,**

**Who is the unknown man?**

**What is the Gift of Goddess that he mentions?**

**When Shelke going to play the major role as afore mention in chapter 1?**

**Is Tifa going to awake?**

**Who was the soldiers that attacking WRO HQ?**

**Are they connecting to Deepground?**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**Read and Review!**

**Cloti is forever**

**Hana**


End file.
